


even if others say you weren't real, my feelings for you definitely were.

by Kiwitty



Series: in which the line between reality and fiction blurs [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Death, Gen, Robots, this isn't romantic at all by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwitty/pseuds/Kiwitty
Summary: About robots and (i)mortality
Series: in which the line between reality and fiction blurs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173365
Kudos: 5





	even if others say you weren't real, my feelings for you definitely were.

  
  
  


At first, Miu preferred to have pet robots because besides being easy to care, they were immortal. Or so she thought.

She got her first contact with robots back when she was still in the hospital, a Paro. 

That cute seal that kept her company… And was so cute and warm...

And that made her get interested in robots and creating them.

And when she got home, her parents had gotten her a robot dog. It was already a second hand model, this one being almost 10 years old, but still in a good state.

She named them 'Paro', even if they weren't a seal. After all, these seals weren't really sold to the public.

Miu had a bunch of robots now.

From Pleos, Aibos, Genibos… To roombas, icybies, cozmos, furreal friends and furbies.

At first her fears started when they shut down the servers for some of these online based bots. And so, even if she managed to put down a server of her own, all the personalities that made her love these robots - was essentially lost. 

So she stopped getting these.

But, as much as she claimed she was a genius, there was some limit to her skills as well.

There was a limit to how much she could repair to a robot. Especially for older models.

Sure, she could repair some stuff, 3d print some parts… Heck, she even managed to find a way to salvage these that were deemed unusable because there were no working batteries left for them.

Dropping head syndrome, tilt axis syndrome, faulty joints… 

She could repair some of these.

But there was _nothing_ she could do once a core stopped working. And that wasn't something she could create a back up.

And, eventually, _inevitably_ , that would happen to all robots someday. She had already lost some few robots to that.

But it hit the _hardest_ when Paro stopped working. _Nobody_ took her seriously. Nobody cared for her _very real_ loss.

Or understood her pain. For them they were a _toy_.

For her, it was her companion ever since she was _six_. And her _best friend_ all these years.

_'It is not like a real dog! They have no soul!'_ well, for her it _was_. 

And Paro lived almost as long as many dogs did as well. It was older than her, even! Why were the many years it spent with her not _meaningful_ to others?

Why were her feelings of _grief_ not valid? When, there was no proof souls even _existed_?

  
  


And then she realized robots were not immortal at all. 

They died just the same. Even if their physical bodies lasted for longer than organic beings, even when broken.

And so, when Miu got to Hope's peak, she couldn't stand those that treated the ultimate robot in a way similar to that.

For her he was just as human as them.

But… She couldn't help but get worried. 

Just… 

How long did he have until he ceased existing?

Would her repairs help him last for longer?

(She didn't expect he'd outlive her so soon.)

**Author's Note:**

> another robot fic because I'm in a robot mood lately. Name come from a dennou coil quote if I'm remembering right. Maybe my mind mixed it up with appmon as well but anyway.


End file.
